Love Time No See
by Raining Sky Guy
Summary: Five years later, Tsuna chances upon his former boyfriend in a bar and as soon as the alcohol gets to their heads, everything quickly descends into chaos. Is there any chance of rekinding the fire? Belated 8027 fic. Rating T plus.


**AN/**

I fail horribly at being an 8027 writer QwQ I completely missed their day. (Was busy and with a mental block). Anyways, here you go.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Tsuna? It's you! Wow it has been so long!" A sharp-looking man said, grinning broadly as the aforementioned brunet's face brightened in recollection. Tsunayoshi had been drinking alone at the local bar when the other, who had just entered the establishment, approached him.<p>

"It certainly has been long, Takeshi." The name rolled off Tsunayoshi's mouth easily enough and he pulled out the chair beside him, inviting the other, before he paused at the other's surprise. "Oh, sorry, I'm so rude. Are you already with someone?" He immediately asked, scanning their surroundings avidly. Takeshi blinked, baffled, before he snorted and plopped down to the offered seat.

"Nah, I came alone." The black-haired, amber eyed man said with a wave of his hand. He turned away from the brunet as the bartender approached him and placed his order.

"You come here often, then?" Tsuna asked, as he propped his head on a hand, staring at Takeshi. The man shrugged, before making a grab for his drink.

"More or less, I guess. How about you? I didn't even know you were in town." The words were uttered with no heat and Tsuna started to wonder if it all had become a thing of the past after all.

"I arrived yesterday." Tsuna sort-of-explained, twirling the glass in his hand. He licked his lips before continuing. "I worked my ass off so I could have one decent vacation week, so I figured I should visit my hometown. Visit mom and my friends of course."

"Haha, cheers for vacations!" The slightly taller raven said, lifting his cup up and Tsuna snorted before bumping his own cup against his.

After that, the both of them fell into a slight it-_has-_been-five-years-after-all semi awkward silence, but the alcohol slowly did its magic.

"You know… either the bartender has the hots for me, or he's doing a bad job at glaring at me for stealing you. Your time, I mean." A red-faced Tsuna commented lazily as he looked straight at the blond bartender who shot him an apologetic smile.

"Eh? You mean Ryou-chan?" Takeshi looked at the blond curiously, before chuckling an explaining, "I guess he has heard a lot about you from me and he's curious." His words didn't have the effect it would have had they been sober and that probably was a good thing.

Tsuna merely tilted his head as he stared at Takeshi's raised glass, silently calling for Ryou before he dropped a very drunken, "You trying to make jealous?"

"Eh? Who, you?" Takeshi asked, evidently confused before a sloppy smile curved his lips. "Well wouldn't that be a good idea? And if I say yes?"

"Hmm…" Tsuna hummed as he slid closer to the handsome raven. " Well then, I demand attention." And with that, eyelashes fluttering closed, the brunet closed the gap between their lips for the first time since they were fifteen and Tsuna had had to move away.

The drunk businessman and the equally drunk raven breathed in each other's alcohol-tinged breaths as their lips met, first shyly, as if the lips themselves were unsure, then with more candor.

A tongue brushed against Tsuna's parting lips, making the brunet gasp at the assault of familiarity, and love and longing. All of a sudden, Takeshi's scent and taste overwhelmed him and the tongue brushed against his, and started sucking on it, eliciting soft moans from the other as well as sparking a sense of _want_ inside him. In the muddled mind of the drunkard brunet, he didn't pause to consider his actions, he just focused on how much he had missed him, and how even after having many other lovers, his body still reacted best to Takeshi's care…

"Oi, take it to an hotel you damn lovebirds!" The annoyed voice of the bartender successfully snapped them out of it, enough for Tsuna to realize he was straddling Takeshi and for Takeshi to realize where were they.

After all but shoving his wallet to Ryou, Takeshi pulled a cheerily laughing businessman with him as they both stumbled outside where they waited for Tsuna's cab. Still chortling happily like a pair of five year olds, the pair somehow arrived to Tsuna's temporal apartment and from there, everything was a daze.

With next to no inhibitions, the clothes were shed, the skin touched skin, their voices filled the air, and those five years disappeared as if they had never happened.

* * *

><p>Of course, the morning after redefined awkward. Tsuna groaned as the sunlight touched his face and as he sat up, the brunet was suddenly aware of the aches of his body as well as the stench of sex permeating the air. Goddamit, he had agreed with himself that he wasn't going to have one-night-stands in his hometown! Dreading who was it he slept with, —due to the pain in his backside, he'd bet on it being a male— the hung-over-man slowly turned his head and paused.<p>

You have got to be kidding him.

Meeting eyes with a similarly aghast Takeshi, Tsuna's mind helpfully supplied him with the thought of '_thank god it wasn't Kyoya.' _And had to suppress a bout of inappropriate laughter.

Takeshi gulped heavily as he tried to come up with something not-awkward to say. Not finding anything to say, the raven instead lowered his eyes and started to sit up to clear his head further. Whilst doing so, his hand brushed against Tsuna's _very_ naked thigh, making his ex yelp and scoot away, face aflame. Takeshi then let out an exclamation as well, when Tsuna accidentally dragged the sheets with him and the raven had to quickly keep his decency from being exposed.

"So…" Takeshi started, once they had finally settled. Tsunayoshi was biting his lower lip barely making eye contact and didn't seem to decide whether he should pale in horror or blush in embarrassment. Takeshi's eyes couldn't stop in Tsuna's face and instead trailed down to his bare chest, lifting his gaze again when a red brunet tried to cover himself with his arms. Slightly bewildered at what he had seen, Takeshi leaned forward and tried to see Tsuna's neck and chest again. Then, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Tsuna. I know how much you dislike getting hickeys and I just… I'll drop by the pharmacy to get some make up to cover it up…"

The chocolate-eyed brunet blinked in mute surprise as the other trailed off, seemingly surprised as well, before his cheeks decided to heat up on their own and the twenty-one year old swordsman hid his face with his hand.

"I didn't- I wasn't- I'm sorry-!"

"You still remember? It's been five years and you still…" Something like guilt entered the brown-eyed male's face as he reached a hand up to touch his neck. Realizing what he had said, Tsuna jumped as he added, "Sorry, that was uncalled for-I-!"

Takeshi didn't lift his face from his hand as he recomposed himself and decided—pondered— whether he would be pushing it. Whether he was going too far. Whether his heart could handle this.

At last, after the silence had stretched tensely, he opened his mouth and murmured softly, tenderly, "…It's okay." He smiled as the other started a little when the raven removed his hand to reveal amber eyes that matched his tone of voice. "It's okay, _Tsuna." _ He repeated and Tsuna was scared of whatever he felt at hearing Takeshi pronounce his name. They weren't drunk any longer, this was reality; so why was he reacting like this?

"Tsuna…I… "

Panicking, the naked businessman darted for the adjoined bathroom, dragging all bed sheets with him —keeping him covered and Takeshi uncovered; but hey, no one was looking at him anyway. The later only managed to get out a "Tsuna, wait-!" Before the bathroom door swung close.

Groaning in frustration, the raven male mussed his hair before going for his clothes.

o-o

"I'm guessing pretending it never happened is not an option?" Tsuna asked as he sipped the coffee the other had brewed while he had a massive panic attack in the bathroom.

(He had really wanted to draw himself a bath and forget about everything amidst hot water and soap bubbles, but he sucked it up and merely took a quick shower before ransacking in search for clothes.)

The man currently cooking breakfast, glanced over his shoulder for a curt, "No."

"…Ah, okay." Tsuna fiddled with a napkin, as he asked why.

"…I kinda want to talk about it. With you."

'_That's kind of the _last _thing I'd like to discuss with you, thank you very much.' _Tsuna cried in his mind even as he gave a small nod at the other.

"How's Italy?" Takeshi turned off the stove, not noticing how Tsuna started at the sudden topic change. Inwardly sighing in relief, the brunet tried to relax in his seat.

"Fine I guess. Much hotter than here, but I'm already used to it, so it's fine." He said with a shrug, before casually doing the follow-up, " How has Namimori been?"

"Pretty much the same." The amber eyed male answered with a hint of tiredness in his eyes that Tsuna felt uncomfortable seeing.

"I see…" He muttered instead, thanking the other when a plate of scrambled eggs was set in front of him.

Tsuna thought everything was so surreal. His ex-boyfriend was in his apartment, making him breakfast and all…

This scenario was hella weird.

"Met anyone interesting?" Takeshi asked in curiosity, taking a seat at the opposite side of the table. Before popping a mouthful of egg in his mouth he chuckled as he intersected, "Sorry for eating your stuff without permission."

"Uh, don't worry about it, you cooked for both of us anyway." Should he be worried he felt himself blush at saying the 'us' in there? Tsuna mentally berated himself and cleared his throat to answer. "….I suppose?"

The raven hummed amiably before smiling at him, distant amber eyes staring at his breakfast. "…You in a relationship or something?"

"God, no!" Tsuna was quick to correct, immediately lowering his gaze in embarrassment. " I-I…Well I did met some cute girls and some men and yes I dated them. But it never lasted. Kinda settled for one-night-stands. You?" What was he doing? Why the hell was he telling _Takeshi _this?

"…"Takeshi's smile was strained as he looked at the other in slight shock. He snapped to attention when Tsuna averted his gaze and asked again.

"Well, I…" Uncomfortable, the raven trailed off; feeling Tsuna's honestly curious face, Takeshi started to blush in awkward embarrassment. "Uh…well…"

"Don't worry, I won't judge you." Tsuna stated trying to get the other to loosen up a bit. Instead of that, Takeshi tinged scarlet before burrowing his face in the crook of his elbow. "T-Takeshi?"

"This must make me sound like a loser to you but… I couldn't. Date anyone I mean. I'm sorry, but I could never forget you. I never … I really tried but then I realized… I realized I was still in love with you."

In the stilled silence that ensured, both males tried to keep their breathing regular, not noticing the other doing the same.

Finally sucking it up like a man, Takeshi feebly lifted his head before snapping upright when he caught sight of the brunet's teary face.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna was it-?!"

"Fuck, I'm so sorry, I-" Tsuna lifted an arm to scrub his eyes, ending up bent over as if he was going to curl into a ball. Jaw clenched tight, Tsuna stayed like that for a while, just trying to even out his breathing and Takeshi waited for him, anxious and worriedly.

At last, with a shuddering breath, Tsuna removed the hand from his face and bowed to the other. "I'm sorry about that."

The swordsman looked at him sadly; then pasting a grin on his face and rubbing the back of his head, "Maa, I guess we're both covering our faces too much, don't worry about it."

"No, I… I mean… I started dating other people, not even feeling remorseful and you… It's not fair I guess. I shouldn't have…I don't know it's just wrong and-"

"Tsuna. I hope you'll forgive me for this." Takeshi cut him softly before extending a hand to capture the brunet's. He locked eyes and he whispered, "I knew we were suffering a lot so I agreed to cut it off when you brought it up, and even though I can't say what I feel at hearing you dating other people… well, we weren't dating any longer, right? It was alright…but… I also tried dating others but I stopped when I realized I was always trying to compare them to you. How I always thought about you. And then I gave up. I admitted to myself, well fuck, I guess I really do love Tsuna."

A tear fell down brown orbs and Takeshi paused to wipe it off softly. He recognized Tsuna's half-embarrassed and half-self-disgust look and merely clenched his hand more firmly as he forged on, relentless.

"Tsuna, it took me a year to realize and five years to finally tell you this; you'll always be the only one for me." Here he heaved himself on his elbows so he'd be able to touch forehead-to-forehead, and he smiled. "Tsuna, I love you. I don't wish to force you, but please go out with me."

As answer Tsuna closed his eyes and pecked him on the lips.

To Takeshi, that was the most gentle, most lovely kiss of all. As a grin threatened to split his face in two, chocolate eyes opened and the blushing, teary-eyed male said, " You are such an incorregible idiot, you know that? I clearly don't deserve you and yet you… I think... I thought you'd hate me for sure for dating so many people and for not trying harder to keep our relationship and for being the one to bring up all that and... I feel bad but I think I still do love you."

"I'll take that." Takeshi mumbled as he leaned even closer to kiss the brunet again. "And please, from now on forth, think of me and only me."

TBC?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Okay, I just want to put out that the confusing part of the "you making me jealous?" " Yeah." "Okay." Was meant to be slightly… incoherent with them being drunk.

And I'm not much of a fan of the characters that stay in love no matter how much time passes, but they're kind of popular (I think?), so I hope it was worth it.

**Question: **Do you find all the 'kinda' s annoying or you don't even notice them? You rather I went with 'kind of'?

What do you think? Did you like it? Was it worth not studying for my exams to put this up? XD

Happy belated 8027 day!

REVIEW!


End file.
